Fates Design
by Alexandria Volturi
Summary: Terra Price never expected an adventure of a lifetime, never fathomed she would end up in her favorite video game. But when our heroine ends up in the world of Final Fantasy VII two weeks before the first mako reactor bombing mission, she knows she has to beat the game to get home. Only problem: 1. Terra forgets everything about the game and 2. Love enters the picture. RUFUS X OC


**Alex: Hey guys welcome to yet another story of mine. So, this idea came about when I recently started a new game of Final Fantasy VII. I thought the concept would be really interesting and fun to write. But I also thought Rufus deserved some love as well, there are very few OC stories with him so I felt like he needed some love.**

**His character in the events of FF7 speak for itself but when a guys in love his attitude is sure to change. Don't worry however I won't be completely changing his personality. I would have to say I'll be tweaking it slightly if that's the word I'm looking for. Any who enough of my rambling, please enjoy the first chapter to this epic tale.**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 1: Should Have Stayed in Bed**

You know those moments when you knew you should have stayed in bed? Those moments when sleep is so loved you roll right over and drift back to into it? Those moments when you say to yourself "I'm calling a sick day today." because you just want to get more shut-eye?

Well, I had a moment like that and needless to say I'm regretting it like hell. Wait, regretting is a strong word, so instead of that I'll say everything is confusing as hell. I mean the day started off normal. My alarm went off at exactly nine o'clock at night and after some grumbling I pulled myself up from my weird position on my bed, the light from my TV. was my only light source as I slowly crawled to my alarm clock.

Once successfully pressing the button to stop the infernal beeping, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and began dressing for my night. The TV still being my only light as I dressed in black pants and a white corset style tank top. The corset part was in the front in a way and fashion that reminded me of Dagger from Final Fantasy IX. Running a hand through my short hair, I teased and slightly detangled some knots of hair that had formed sometime during the night. After they had adjusted I turned to my television.

Looking at the screen I smiled slightly as I bent down to retrieve the controller that was connected to the consol which was still turned on. Familiar music from the ever popular Final Fantasy VII game emanated softly from the speakers. The music was of when you are traversing on the plains heading towards a new town or an old one, the screen showed me all the three members of my party. Cloud, naturally, Tifa, and Vincent.

Recalling my memories from the point of when I fell asleep, I realized I was checking everyone's stats and armour.

Saving my game quickly I headed towards the bathroom.

"Yet another day spent locked in my room playing Final Fantasy." I said mumbling to myself. Even though I should've been sleeping, as I couldn't operate this early after waking, the urge to play my favourite game of all time was just too much to bear, I thought as I stepped into my bathroom.

Glancing at myself in the mirror I grimaced slightly, my hair was an utter mess, I had the ultimate bed head, that was for sure. My short brown locks were tangled and sticking out in several different directions. Wrinkling my nose, I stared at my reflection, but I smiled as I remembered something my mom said when I was younger.

_"When you have bed head, you know you had a good night sleep." _She used to say.

Her words echoed in my mind as I went about brushing and detangling my hair and further getting ready for the long night ahead of me. Today I had a couple classes and needless to say if I didn't hurry my butt out the door I was going to be late I thought as I walked out of the bathroom and into my small living room. The clock on the wall reading 9:15.

Classes started at 9:30 and ended at around midnight, so I better kick it into overdrive. Grabbing a light jacket from the hall closet I grabbed my messenger bag and slung it over my shoulder. It held my usual stuff, books, notebooks, pencils, pens, highlighters, student ID, ya know the usual for a collage student.

So, making sure all the lights in my tiny house were off I set off locking the door behind me. The air outside was cool and felt nice against my skin as I began my short trek to the school. Instead of choosing to live on campus at the University of Michigan like some of the other students, and people I know I chose to live off campus in a house close by.

It was cheaper then staying directly in the vicinity of the school and if your wondering how I juggle night classes, keeping a job that may or may not be enough to pay the bills for my house. The answer to that was very simple, my father was helping me with the expenses of the house, though I daresay, that's the first time he has ever agreed to help me with anything.

Most of the time my father was busy with work, always going off on business trip for weeks on end and just focusing on what needed to be done. So, needless to say my mom was the only one there for me. My cousin was there for me too, when she used to live with us, but eventually as time went on only mom was ever there. In the end it came as a shock when my dear old dad said he would help me pay for my home. He insisted I get a better looking house with more room but I was adamant on the small red bricked house I had.

It was a little run down but to me it was perfect, and besides some things inside could be easily fixed. After all Terra Price never gives up once she sets her mind to something, I thought happily as I saw the school come within my sight.

A couple hours of English should do my mind good, after all my mind's still set on Final Fantasy. Where at times that's good there are times when you need to get out of the fantasy and back into reality.

Little did I know those thoughts were to change my very existence, reality would soon leave me, but at the same time it would still be a reality.

It would still be my reality.

A reality mixed with a childhood game of mine, a reality mixed with a fantasy, a world where the impossible happen but at the same time it's the everyday.

But at the time when those thoughts were thought I didn't ponder on them, I just thought everything would be a normal night. Fantasy would begin to take over as soon as my last class of the night was over.

Speaking of classes, all of them were long and some even considered overbearing what with all the assignments we received. It didn't help the fact that some moron decided to pull a prank on Professor Higgins. Honestly, if you're not going to take school seriously why are you here! I fumed silently as the student was ordered to leave the room and never come back.

My friend Elsa snickered under her breathe at all that had happened, I smirked, if Professor Higgins heard her he would have sent her out or doubled her work. Probably both.

Elsa was a petite strawberry blonde with eyes like that of spring grass, she's been my friend since freshman year of high school. We had the same interest in writing and decided to work hard to achieve going to the same collage. In the end it worked out for the best, our ACT test scores were good and are GPA was good as well. Now it wasn't a 4.0 and beyond but it was still good enough to get into the University of our choice.

After that little class interruption, the rest of the night passed on smoothly till eventually classes were over for the night.

Stretching real quick Elsa and I sauntered out of the classroom our bags in hand as we chatted about normal things.

"Stayed up all day/part of the night playing Final Fantasy VII again, didn't ya?" Elsa questioned with an amused smile on her face. I shot a smile back at her as I nodded my head.

"Couldn't help it." I replied which in turn made my long time friend laugh.

"That's what you always say, I swear though, you know that game like the back of your hand. How many times have you played it?" she asked as we stepped outside into the cool night air.

"Don't know to tell ya the truth." I retorted as our footsteps made light noises as we walked down the side walk to our homes. Unlike me, Elsa lived on campus; I remembered I offered for her to stay with me. But she declined saying that staying on campus was for her and how she could crash some hot upper classmen parties. Leave it to her to want to do that.

"I swear if you somehow ended up in the Final Fantasy VII universe you would know everything. Not to mention you would help Cloud and co on their journey to stop Sephiroth." Elsa smiled.

Both of us came to a halt at an intersection, the road was completely devoid of all life, nothing could be heard or seen through the perpetual darkness that night came with. The streetlight flickered through the different colours but there were no cars in sight which made things, overall, more creepy.

Elsa always walked with me halfway cause she knows I have a longer walk then she does.

"I wouldn't help, I'd just give little nudges and hints." I explained. In truth if hypothetically that ever happened I would give the group hints, everything else they needed to figure out themselves.

Elsa rolled her eyes but smiled. "You should play other Final Fantasy games Terra. See ya tomorrow and be safe!" she called skipping off away from me. I laughed.

"I played Final Fantasy IX Elsie you know that, you watched me play it, need I remind you, you have a crush on Kuja! See ya!" I retorted with a laugh in my voice. Turning around I began walking home only to vaguely hear Elsie shout back to me on how Kuja was beautiful. Rolling my eyes I laughed and mentally agreed with her as I continued on home.

Ah, the air feels great I thought as I closed my eyes for a few seconds. The cool night air mixed with the silence of it all was wonderful, no noise or anything to disturb me. Opening my eyes again I was startled to see a fog was settling in, that just makes things creepier, I thought as I continued on my way.

Oh well, I don't have that much further to walk, I thought as I quickened my pace. Even though I didn't have farther to go this fog that came was unsettling and I soon came to realize it would make me even more unsettled.

As I walked on the fog grew thicker and thus making it even harder to see and traverse through. I found myself starting to take baby steps, half expecting to see a car come surging out of nowhere and run me clean over. The fog was so thick that I couldn't even see houses anymore, making it that much harder to locate my own, I ditched my back pack a few minutes earlier. I knew someone wouldn't steal it cause I didn't have my money in there and besides I could easily get it the next morning. Or one of my neighbours could end up finding it and bring it to me, after all it held my student ID.

Either way, I figured ditching it was for the best, I wanted to get home quickly and out of this fog. The less baggage to slow me down the better.

But as quick as the fog it vanished, what felt like hours meandering through this fog to my surprise was only mere minutes. Figures as much I thought as I could finally see houses around me, along with huge piles of garbage.

Wait...what?

Huge piles of garbage, that wasn't right, the neighbourhood I lived in was relatively clean. I mean no one left huge piles of trash on the side of the road, I mean they did if it was trash day. But this pile takes the cake I thought as I examined it, and did it suddenly become darker.

Turning my head away from the trash pile I turned to cast it upwards but stopped suddenly when I saw even more piles of trash. Turning around in a full circle I looked about my surroundings. Everything looked so run down and dirty, everything seemed so...broken.

"This place looks just like the slums of Midgar." I said out loud mainly to myself.

"That's because this IS the slums of Midgar. What are you drunk or something, lady?" a gruff male nasally voice asked me. Gasping I whirled around and saw a person in a blue uniform standing near one of the piles of trash. He seemed really irritated as his eyes traced me up and down, a sneer curling the edges of his mouth as his mind continued to think I was drunk.

And woah, woah, woah! Let's back this train up a few seconds, did he just say I was in the Midgar!

Throwing my gaze upwards my eyes widened in shock, the plate structures up above were the only sky in sight. Holy shit this couldn't be real, it just couldn't.

"I'm in Midgar." I gasped as I returned my gaze back to the guard near by.

"That's what I just said." the guard said with an eye roll though it was hard to tell from the helmet.

The emblem on his uniform told me what kind of guard he was, a Shinra guard. If this was all real, Shinra was the last person I wanted to run into, my mind screamed as I tensed as my eyes rested on that emblem.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: And that's chapter one, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll deliver chapter two to you soon I promise.**

_**Trying to Put Pen to Paper; Whoa, don't forget my contribution here. I have Beta Edited this wonderful piece. We have worked on a few things together, lest you forget (Puffs out chest in pride).**_


End file.
